


【Subotic/Schmelzer】戀愛糖果主義

by chingching27



Series: 【Subotic/Schmelzer】戀愛糖果主義 [1]
Category: Borussia Dortmund - Fandom, Bundesliga - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neven是糖果店老闆<br/>Marcel是心情不好就會來買糖果的客人</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 檸檬糖

**Author's Note:**

> AU設定  
> 會有Mats/Benni影射
> 
> 以及失戀吃檸檬不是我亂掰的  
> 是大學上中藥學時老師說的！  
> 雖然我還沒找到根據  
> 但是實測證明有效TAT

我們的愛情裏，你擁有完美的不在場證明。

 

Marcel Schmelzer離開圖書館，皺著眉看著進去前還萬裏無雲的天空，此時烏雲密佈，大顆大顆的雨珠爭先恐後的向地面墜落。

摸了摸書包，他意識到自己出門前忘了把傘收進去，Marcel順手撈出手機，習慣性地想按下那個常用號碼。

 

欸Marcel，我不能再去接你了啦。

 

那個為難的聲音在腦海裏制止了Marcel的動作，他想起這句話的瞬間，不自主地停止呼吸了一秒。

停止呼吸，假裝自己並不存在知覺。也就不懂得疼痛。

 

伸手把垂在臉頰旁的金髮塞到耳後，Marcel毫不遲疑的踏進雨中。

 

 

「老闆，我下班囉！」棕色頭髮的青年打開了屋簷下的夜間照明，背起背包，揚聲向屋內喊。

『好，路上小心。』Neven Subotic的聲音先他的人一步到達門口，青年離去後，他才慢悠悠的出現在收銀台後方。

 

推出一台推車，Neven繞到貨架前，開始進行例行的補貨工作。

Neven在學區裏開的這間小店，專賣形形色色的糖果。繽紛的色彩、浪漫的裝潢搭配著甜美的商品，深獲鄰近中小學學童、大學女生與主婦的喜愛，開店以來一直擁有相當穩定的客源。

然而在這麼多客人當中，唯獨有一個人讓Neven特別上心。

 

叮一響，大門被推開了，門上的風鈴輕聲撞擊著。

『歡迎光臨。』Neven直起身子轉過來，臉上的微笑還沒收起便皺上了眉頭。

 

『Marcel？你怎麼淋成這樣？』Neven急急上前，發現手邊沒有任何可幫Marcel擦拭的物品，只好用手去撥Marcel髮上的水珠。

「下大雨，我沒帶傘。」Marcel淡淡的說：「Neven，幫我包一包糖果吧，我需要能讓人很開心、很開心那種。」

 

Marcel是附近大學的學生，Neven在他第一次踏進店裏時就註意到他了。他有著一頭顏色很淺的金髮，長長睫毛下是一雙漂亮的藍眼睛。

然而每次這雙眼睛裏都盛滿憂鬱。

 

「吃糖果會讓我心情好，可是不能常吃，所以我只有心情很不好的時候才來買糖果。」Neven直到和Marcel慢慢說得上話之後，才試探性的詢問他之所以每次出現看起來都狀態低落的原因。他還記得Marcel一邊挑著糖果一邊輕描淡寫的說著這句話，而他手邊等著結帳的糖果已經塞了滿滿一大包。

『那你以後如果來，我幫你搭配糖果怎麼樣？』Neven提議，Marcel略帶困惑的看向他：「為什麼？」

Neven笑了笑：『我是糖果店的老闆啊，我知道怎麼樣的搭配可以讓人心情最快的開心起來。但在此之前，我需要先跟你做一下簡單的心理諮商，願意嗎？』

只遲疑了半晌，Marcel點了點頭。

 

『今天怎麼啦？』Neven拿來一個大籃子，側頭看著Marcel，準備為他打造今天的「Marcel專屬快樂套餐」。

抿緊了唇，Marcel半天沒吭聲。Neven不催他，只是靜靜等候。

 

 

「我失戀了。」Marcel聲音很輕。

『失戀啊，』Neven揚起眉頭，平淡的口氣彷彿Marcel說的是件每天都會發生的小事：『失戀就吃檸檬糖吧。』

 

黃色是治癒。

如果你的世界狂風暴雨，我為你造一顆不沈落的太陽。


	2. 優酪牛奶糖

Marcel的心裏是個大傷口，一包檸檬糖遠遠不足以治癒，但暫時還想不出其他方法的他，隻是增加了拜訪糖果店的次數。Neven很快就發現了Marcel這次情緒是少見的低落，於是他除了多添購了一些少見但是評價相當好的新糖果以外，也嘗試著轉移Marcel的註意力。

「Marcel，你從小就這麼喜歡吃糖果嗎？」有一天Neven問起。

『嗯，一直都喜歡。』Marcel打開了手上的包裝，咬了一顆牛奶糖：『雖然不能常吃。』

「那你對尋找新口味新品牌的糖果有興趣嗎？」

『咦？』Marcel睜大了眼睛：『有啊！！！』

「我需要一個測試開發員。」Neven笑著說：「我店裏的糖果已經很久沒有換新了，我雜事太多，Erik還是學生現在又還要談戀愛，沒人可以負責，但是再不更新，我就要被市場淘汰了！你是我顧客中最愛糖果的人了，你願意賺這個外快嗎？」

Marcel遲疑了一下：『但我不太會描述，我隻是愛吃....這樣也可以嗎？』

「當然可以囉。」Neven隨手又遞給他一顆抹茶牛奶糖。

 

愛是最重要的啊。

 

隔天，Marcel走馬上任。

每隔幾天，糖果店總會有不同廠家的業務前來推銷，留下試吃的樣品。Neven會先初步篩選過他認為有特色、有市場的品項，等Marcel下課後再與他一起討論。新工作、新環境，有太多事情要學習，Marcel的腦海裏很快就被越來越多的新資訊塞滿了，除了Neven交給他的糖果，他也會提出自己想吃、喜歡，但是店裏沒有的品項。

「專長」與喜好結合的工作，是補充個人能量最好的方式之一。Neven看著Marcel的藍眼睛逐漸褪去鬱色，取而代之的是興奮與好奇，暗暗慶倖自己確實選對了方式。

 

除了開發引進新品，Marcel偶爾也會兼任店員，在Erik想溜去約會時替他代班。平常都讓Erik一人獨撐大局的Neven，也罕見的頻頻出現在店面。糖果店的最忙碌的時段是學生剛放學、上班族剛下班的傍晚六到七點，七點半過後人潮就會逐漸散去，這時Neven才開始和Marcel討論糖果品項的汰舊換新，順便讓Marcel試吃新糖果。

「今天有人送來這個優酪牛奶糖，我吃了覺得不錯，你覺得如何？」Neven看著正在整理收銀台旁的糖果櫃的Marcel，兩手都抱滿糖果盒了，他乾脆拆開包裝，直接遞到Marcel嘴邊。

Marcel愣了一下，鑑於自己確實沒有空手可以拿，有些靦腆的接受了Neven的好意。

 

細細品味著甜中帶酸的優酪牛奶糖，酸味一點也不喧賓奪主，反而引出了甜味的另一種層次，Marcel眼睛一亮。

『這個好！我喜歡！可以加入我們的牛奶糖家族裏，哈！』

 

面對笑得甜蜜溫柔的Marcel，Neven忍不住伸手揉了揉他在日光燈下也閃閃發亮的金髮：「那太棒啦，你喜歡就好。」

 

藍色是平靜。

你的憂傷即使像雨絲一樣綿密，我也能同海洋一般包容你。


End file.
